Yes Master
by SoulKit
Summary: Naruto knows this is wrong... *SasuNaruSasu* *Graphic slash* *Dub-con* *Bondage* *One-shot*


Naruto Uzumaki knows this is wrong.

He knows the ropes tied around his wrists and secured to the bedposts are wrong. He knows the way this started – ripped out of his clothes, forced onto the bed, face up, blindfold on, legs spread so wide it hurts, completely submissive – is wrong. He knows this isn't the time, the place, the reason they're here. He knows anywhere else, with _anyone _else, this would never happen. But here it's different. Here, it doesn't matter. Here, Naruto doesn't have a choice.

He whimpers as the mouth that has been sucking on his neck, licking and nibbling at the spot he's most sensitive, bites down – hard. He feels the skin break, feels the blood trickle down his neck and he bites his lip to stop anymore sounds coming out because he knows the sounds are what _He _loves. The sounds make Him excited, make Him creative and with the blindfold on and his entire world turned to darkness, Naruto doesn't want Him creative.

But He doesn't seem to be in the mood for allowing Naruto what he wants.

The teen gasps as lips cover his own before he can take a breath and he allows the tongue licking his bottom lip entry without hesitation. It explores his mouth leisurely, flicking his own tongue almost playfully as Naruto dutifully follows the dance it's leading him through, but when His teeth graze along the bottom of his tongue while at the same time two expert hands begin rubbing his nipples, rolling them into swollen nubs, Naruto can't hold back a moan even with his ever dwindling supply of air. He feels his erection – which he knows is wrong and he hates it and himself – grow harder and he feels the smile the mouth on his own curves into.

Then a moment later the moans turn into muffled screams as His teeth bite down and once again draw blood that fills Naruto's mouth until he thinks he's going to choke and die when finally He moves his mouth away and the teen is able to cough out and spit out and swallow the coppery liquid in his mouth. The body above him leans down until His mouth is right next to Naruto's ear, and the tongue flicks out, lingering long enough to make him shiver, before a low, sultry, dangerous voice that he hates and loves so much vibrates into his ear.

"We've barely even started," Sasuke Uchiha warns. "And I'm going to be _very _annoyed if you hold back."

Naruto's breaths come out shaking as he nods, his head jerking up and down in movements that seem more like spasms than anything. What happens next finally makes Naruto realise why Sasuke suddenly decided to blindfold him tonight and instantly decide he now hates the dark and the unknown. One moment he's lying, waiting for Sasuke to continue, the next he's crying out in pain as his head snaps to the side and his brain reels, thoughts flying around like a hurricane of noise trying to work out what just happened. Sasuke hit him. He can feel the skin from his temple to around his left eye throbbing harshly from the strong hand that careened into it, but all that follows is confusion because he doesn't understand why it happened. What did he do wrong?

"Am I understood?" The voice above him growls and Naruto feels anger well up inside him that he swiftly moves to push back down. Anger from him only makes things from Sasuke worse. So instead he answers like he's supposed to.

"Y-yes." His voice is rough and cracks slightly from the pain but at least most of the blood is gone.

_Slap._ And there it is back again, this time on the right side of his face from the split lip he'll be sporting for the next week or so.

"Yes, _what?"_

Naruto squeezes his eyes shut under the blindfold. "Yes, _Master_."

He hears the grunt of approval and almost relaxes until Sasuke slides back towards his exposed entrance and he can't help but tense up completely in response. A hand trails up his thigh and gently circles around his hole, making him whimper and moan with want and he hates how pathetic he sounds but he obediently lets every noise he wants to make come out from between his lips. His moans become louder as Sasuke slides a finger into his ass then quickly follows with another, pushing deep inside before inserting a third and making Naruto writhe in forced pleasure as the slightly older teen massages his prostate firmly and confusion wracks the teen's hazy mind.

Sometimes it isn't like this. Sometimes Sasuke is gentle, apologetic, _guilty, _and it's then that he prepares Naruto, he whispers to the teen, moans with him and never ties him up. It's these times that make it impossible for Naruto to have a choice. It's these times that Naruto knows he is completely and irrevocably in love with the other teen.

But this is not one of these times. This is wrong and Naruto knows it. He knows it's now that Sasuke gets off on his cries of pain, his tears and his screams. It's now that Sasuke goes in without preparing the teen and rips him, making him bleed and his ass hurt so much he can barely walk for a week. So what is he doing now?

He gasps as a fourth finger is inserted and alarm bells go off in his head but he doesn't understand what they mean until he feels Sasuke's thumb trailing in after it. He grits his teeth and grunts in pain as he feels the fingers curl over, his asshole being stretched to its limit. Then, without warning and probably with a smile that is excited, curious and sadistic all at the same time, Sasuke thrusts his fist in, filling Naruto so fast and opening him so wide that there is no possible way the teen could hold back the scream that erupts from him. Instinct takes over and he tries to move away from the intrusion but Sasuke's other hand has a firm grip on his hips and he knows it's stupid anyway because it's not like he's going anywhere when he's tied to the fucking bed.

It feels almost good as Sasuke begins to pull his fist out but the pain returns two fold when he thrusts it back in again and Naruto screams a second time, screwing up his eyes and writhing from side to side in pain. Tears are squeezed from his eyes as he's fisted a third time, his breath is little more than pain-filled gasps and he hates the person doing this to him because Sasuke is probably getting more aroused by the second as Naruto struggles and screams and cries. But the fourth time Naruto doesn't scream because instead Sasuke's knuckle finds his prostate, and a strange strangled cry escapes his throat that's a mix between pleasure and pain and Sasuke stops instantly, his knuckle still resting on that one little fucking spot that makes a betrayer out of Naruto's body every single time. Slowly, Sasuke rotates his fist and Naruto whines because dammit it feels _good _even if everything around it feels bad. An amused chuckle follows as Sasuke finally pulls his fist completely out and Naruto wriggles around a bit as now he just feels empty and despite the pain he finds himself wanting to be filled.

"Turn over." Sasuke's disembodied voice commands and it takes Naruto a moment too long to process it. He cries out as a hand grabs his cock and pulls, pain overriding the pleasure and making him squirm. "I said, _turn over."_

Naruto begins to do so, glad the restraints aren't so far apart his arms are crossing over next to his neck, instead meeting each other at the elbow. Sasuke's hand suddenly grips his hair before he can lower his face into the pillow and pulls his head back so hard Naruto actually feels a few hairs part company from his scalp.

"On your knees."

This time Naruto doesn't hesitate, pushing himself onto his knees, legs still spread while he holds his ass in the air. Although his hole has already been widened by the fisting, as Sasuke's cock thrusts into him he still whimpers in pain. He can't do anything as the pain continues, the dick inside of him nothing more than an intrusion, but once again the older man finds his prostate and he moans, arching his back involuntarily. Behind him Sasuke moans and gasps, his thrusts growing erratic as he leans forward onto Naruto's back and sinks his teeth into the blond's shoulder while simultaneously grabbing his cock.

Naruto screams as the heat in his ass and around his cock builds and builds despite the pain and blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Who do you belong to?" The voice asks, strained, but still in control and right next to Naruto's ear.

"I—nngh, I… ah!"

The hand around his cock pulls harder, and Naruto moves his hips forward as it glides up his cock before thrusting backwards as Sasuke slams his dick straight into his ass and it hurts because Sasuke hasn't prepared him properly and he's squeezing too hard, but it's so good because he's slamming his prostate over and over and the hand is sliding up and down his cock with such skill that his head is swimming in a storm of overlapping thoughts and it's no surprise Naruto can hardly form a coherent sentence.

"_Who?"_

"I belong… ah! Nngh—ah, fuck!" He coming. He can't stop it and he doesn't (he does) want to (stop it) and he screams out as he does, unashamed (shut up_) _and without a care for who can hear (_shut the fuck up). _

"I belong to Sasuke Uchiha!"


End file.
